1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for providing information on a network and, in particular, to a fortune-telling oriented system and a method for providing information over the network.
2. Related Art
In the transmission of information, the Internet has the advantages of speed, large capacity and low cost. Along with the improvement in networking, the exchange of information has become more convenient. However, transmitting information over the Internet also suffers from a flaw: it is difficult to send information according to an individual user""s needs and thus wastes time and bandwidth. Therefore, how to effectively transmit information over the Internet is an urgent and important subject.
For example, in conventional information transmission technology, the usual method is to induce the consumer to xe2x80x9cclickxe2x80x9d on advertisements by awarding xe2x80x9cpointsxe2x80x9d or cash. Although such award methods can increase the frequency of xe2x80x9cclicksxe2x80x9d on the advertisement, it still does not solve the problem of presenting the advertisements to those who are in need the information. In other words, most consumers click on the advertisements for the points or the cash-back offer rather than for the products shown in the advertisements. Therefore, this method cannot effectively convey the advertisement""s information to the consumers.
Another conventional information transmission technology is as follows: when the user connects to a website, the website will ask the user to register his basic information, such as gender, age, profession, address and interests. The website system determines what information may be of interest to the user according to such basic information. For example, if the user is a juvenile who is interested in computers he may be interested in computer games and the website then provides this user information about computer games. This method can more precisely obtain the network user""s information; nevertheless, it has the following disadvantages:
First, users often register using false information because the Internet has a problem protecting privacy. For example, an 18-year-old female may register as a 40-year-old male on the website. In this circumstance, the system cannot provide the user with the correct information.
Furthermore, this method cannot dynamically trace the interests or needs of the user. That is, if the user changes his interests with time, and does not actively modify his profile, then the information provider is unable to dynamically adjust the information content provided to the user. This will greatly lower the efficiency of the information supply. For example, if a user is a student and interested in making friends when he registers, his interests may turn to the job market when he is close to graduation. Or, the user may want to learn about. investment information today, but need travel information a week later. In this circumstance, the information provider would not know the actual needs of the user at that specific time. Thus, it cannot provide the correct information to the user.
Therefore, many problems still exist within the conventional network information supply method and it cannot provide the user with the correct information he needs. How to more accurately understand the user""s needs and obtain his information so as to effectively provide information over the network has become an important issue to be solved.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the invention to provide a fortune-telling oriented network information supply system and method which can induce users to register real information so that the information provider can more accurately and effectively provide the information the users need.
It is another object of the disclosed invention to provide a fortune-telling oriented network information supply system and method which can dynamically understand the user""s interests and needs so that the information provider can more accurately and effectively provide the information the users need.
To achieve the above objectives, the fortune-telling oriented network information supply system of the invention is coupled with an information supply device for providing the user""s information and comprises a database subsystem and a fortune analysis subsystem. The database subsystem stores the relevant information of the user to perform a fortune analysis and the fortune analysis subsystem allows the user to analyze his fortune. The fortune analysis subsystem generates a first request signal according to the relevant data in the database subsystem or generates a second request signal according to the fortune analysis results and sends the first request signal or the second request signal to the information supply device, which then sends information to the user according to the first request signal or the second request signal.
Another embodiment of the invention is a fortune-telling oriented network information supply method, which is implemented in a fortune-telling oriented network information supply system so as to provide the user with information from an information supply device. The fortune-telling oriented network information supply system comprises a database subsystem for storing the relevant information of the user to perform fortune analysis and a fortune analysis subsystem for the user to analyze his fortune. The fortune-telling oriented network information supply method comprises a request signal generating procedure and a transmission procedure wherein the fortune analysis subsystem generates a first request signal according to the data stored in the database or generates a second request signal according to the fortune analysis result in the request signal generating procedure; the first request signal or the second request signal is transmitted to the information provider""s server, which further transmits the information to the user according to the first or second request signal.
The fortune-telling oriented network information supply system is mainly for fortune analysis and therefore can induce the user to register real information for the information provider to more accurately and effectively provide the information the user needs.
Because the fortune-telling oriented network information supply system has the database subsystem to store the relevant information for the user to perform fortune analysis and to dynamically understand the user""s interests and needs, the information provider can more accurately and effectively provide the information the user needs.